


waterfalls coming out your mouth

by sobraniee



Series: like you do [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2021 F1 Season, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Charles being stupid, Drinking, Ferrari being Competitive AU, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sebastian being stupid too, Sexual Tension, Subtle dirty talk, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobraniee/pseuds/sobraniee
Summary: It was when they walked up the stairs to the fourth floor when Charles really realised what he was doing.He was spending his summer break with the man he was in love with and the man that broke his heart.or: Charles is invited on a summer break vacation by Sebastian, but doesn't understand why.(sequel to ‘we’ll start by holding hands’)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: like you do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118180
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	waterfalls coming out your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> song that inspired this fic: waterfalls coming out your mouth - glass animals 
> 
> (this can be read as a sequel to 'we'll start by holding hands', but can also be read on its own) ♡

_ “Yes, or no, Charles?”  _

Charles blinked, his head spinning from looking up too fast. He was staring at the confused faces of his crew. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Do you wanna grab a beer with us? Yes, or no?” One of his mechanics repeated, looking slightly concerned. 

“Actually I’m kind of exhausted. I think I’ll head to my room.” Charles stretched his arms, sighing slightly to be more believable for his team. 

They shrugged and slowly left the conference room, leaving Charles sitting alone at the table. 

When he heard the door clicking shut, he finally let out a real sigh, cracking his neck and fingers. 

Summer break was finally here. After a somewhat decent P5 finish in Hungary, everyone was eager to start their vacation right away. Some drivers immediately left after their post-race conferences to fly to wherever they saw fit. Charles decided to stay just one more night, too exhausted to get through the trouble of flying home on the same day. 

Charles liked sitting in the conference room alone, it gave him a chance to recollect his thoughts and get some peace before heading towards his room. He got out his phone, scrolling through some posts and pictures of the race. He told himself that he did it to check what the media thought of him, but Charles knew the real reason why he was always looking for post-race pictures. 

He bit his lip when he finally found what he was looking for: a sweaty post-race picture of Sebastian. His face glistening and hair tousled after taking the helmet off, smiling at Lance. With shaking hands, Charles screenshotted the picture, zooming slightly into Seb’s face. If he’d ever lost his phone, he knew how much trouble he would be in. His phone was practically full of pictures of Sebastian. His collection grew ever since the season began. 

Charles rubbed some pearls of sweat from his forehead, switching to his messages. The last message he got from Sebastian was at the beginning of July when he finished P2 in Austria. 

A mere:  _ I’m proud of you. Have fun celebrating. _

Re-reading the message made Charles sick. After the  _ moment _ they shared during the winter break, Charles thought things would be different. He thought that he and Sebastian would spend every free minute together, just like Sebastian had suggested it.  _ Promised _ it to Charles. 

Instead, they were both overwhelmed with work, both teams almost occupying every minute of the drivers time. So they did what they could: greet each other in front of the paddock or motorhomes and message the other whenever they had a podium finish. And sometimes when Seb was feeling gracious, he’d squeeze Charles’ shoulder or pull him in for a brief, friendly hug when he passed him. 

Charles never said anything, never showed any kind of reaction. He couldn’t with the press watching their every movement. But whenever Sebastian decided to touch him, Charles would later find himself splayed on his hotel room bed, sobbing into his pillow whilst coming. 

Now that Charles knew how Seb’s touch was, how brutal his kisses were, but how gently he caressed Charles’ hair, he couldn’t think of anything else. He suppressed the feeling that he only wanted to win races just to get attention from Sebastian. He laughed at himself. Wanting a podium finish only for one measly written message was pathetic. 

He knew that this was eventually going to happen, Sebastian growing bored of Charles after having a taste of him. Charles always knew that he wouldn’t be enough for Sebastian. But even with low expectations, it hurt so deeply to be ignored like that. 

So Charles did what he did last year too: he went back to admiring Sebastian from afar. Screenshotting the pictures for his own, sinful nights, and trying to live off of distant greetings and touches. Sometimes he thought about knocking at the older one’s room, but anytime he’d build up the courage he’d back out of it as soon as he was out of the door. It was after the third attempt that Charles decided he just didn’t want to annoy Sebastian further. 

Charles was brought back to reality again when his phone buzzed in his hands. He frantically blinked when he saw who messaged him, his heartbeat increasing steadily. 

_ from: seb _

_ are you staying another night?  _

This was new. Sebastian wouldn’t normally write him spontaneously like that and Charles was too desperate to play the “leave on read” game. Hope was blossoming in his chest. 

_ yes _

_ you? _

Charles stood up from his chair, grabbing his hair and pacing around the room whilst waiting for an answer. The minutes felt like hours. 

_ from: seb _

_ no, I just left _

Charles was fuming as he stared at the message. Why ask him then? What kind of game was Sebastian playing with him? Before Charles could even think about a possible comeback or rant, his phone buzzed again on the table. 

_ from: seb _

_ what are your summer break plans? _

Charles hated that he answered as fast as he did, but he couldn’t stop his fingers from moving. 

_ nothing. i’m going home tomorrow and maybe spend some time with my family _

Charles sent the message, re-read it and quickly added a  _ what about you?  _

After staring at his phone for five minutes without any response, Charles decided to go to his room and pack. He was angry. Whilst packing, he thought about different things to write to him. Like how sorry he was that he wasn’t good enough for Sebastian, or that he wished that they never privately met up in the first place. It obviously was a waste of time for Sebastian and Charles felt the urge to over-analyse that particular evening from start to finish again to understand what he did wrong that night. 

He waited patiently, waited for the promising three dots to appear on his phone so they would calm down his nerves. 

Charles thought that maybe Sebastian was still flying and couldn’t answer, but when Charles brushed his teeth at 11 pm and stayed awake until 3 am and still didn’t receive a message from him, he really thought that Sebastian was the cruellest man he met. 

It was at 7 am when Charles woke up to check out, not looking at his messages anymore out of spite. And at 7:30 am Charles finally checked his mail to see an empty email with only a single file attached to it. 

Charles blankly stared at the first-class flight ticket to Naples addressed to him and bought by non-other than the hated man himself. 

–

_ from: seb _

_ spend them with me? _

_ – _

Three days later Charles found himself sitting in an Italian cafe at Piazza Flavio Gioia in Amalfi. 

Charles wanted to laugh, wanted to refuse the invitation, but Sebastian was never playing fair. And even though Charles knew that he would probably get his heart broken again, he was just too far gone to reject him. 

So he waited at their agreed place, a small carry-on bag next to him, wearing his favourite pair of sunglasses and blue shirt, four buttons opened, blending in nicely with the rest of the people. 

Charles was comfortably drinking his macchiato, scrolling aimlessly on his phone to settle his nerves. It was quite some time since he and Sebastian had met privately and Charles was trying to prepare himself for the worst. 

He noticed that Sebastian was punctual when he suddenly sat down in front of him. 

Charles took one last shaking breath before looking up from in between his sunglasses, pushing them back on his nose when he straightened. He tried to look as laid back as he could when he folded his hands together in his lap. 

“Sebastian,” Charles greeted, cringing immediately at the overjoyed sound of his own voice. 

“Charles,” Sebastian greeted back, tucking his sunglasses in his shirt. 

Charles was glad that he decided to keep his sunglasses on, it allowed him to follow Sebastian movements, observing how some of Sebastian’s breast hair peeked out just a little. He had to suppress the urge to lick his lips, so instead, he went to grab his glass and drink. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” Sebastian smiled. 

Charles shook his head slightly, he always thought he made it abundantly clear that he was desperate for Sebastian’s attention. He was almost sure that Sebastian would taunt him for agreeing so easily. 

“Of course,” Charles answered.

“How was your flight?” 

“Very good, thank you again,” Charles played with the sugar shaker on the table. “You didn’t need to pay for it though.”

He heard Sebastian chuckle and smiled at the familiar sound. 

Before Charles could ask why he was here, the waiter appeared to take Sebastian’s order.

“Mi farebbe un caffè ristretto, per favore?” 

Charles’ eyes widened, shocked yet again by Sebastian’s smooth Italian and the order he placed. 

“Ristretto?” Charles quirked an eyebrow when the waiter left. 

Sebastian laughed. “I don’t need that much caffeine during my break.”

Charles hated himself for making a mental note of that. So he nodded, taking another sip. 

“Where are you staying?” Charles asked, the silence making him giddy. 

Sebastian’s smile grew wider, hands fiddling with his tucked sunglasses, revealing just a little bit more skin and taunting Charles even more. 

“I have an apartment,” Seb scratched the back of his neck, “I bought it in my first year with Ferrari and always come during summer break.” 

Charles’ brain shortcircuited for a second. He finally knew where Sebastian was staying during the breaks. He pictured Sebastian sitting in the same chair, alone and content, enjoying his own company for two quiet weeks. His image was interrupted by possible partners Sebastian already took with him, maybe even sitting in the exact same chair that he himself was sitting in and Charles wanted to ball his hands into fists. 

“Wow,” Charles swallowed, trying to calm down. “That’s why your Italian was always better after summer break.” 

Seb gave him a warm smile, the memories still positively engraved into his mind. 

“Thank you.”

Charles weakly smiled back.

The waiter came with Sebastian’s order. Sebastian picked up the small cup, taking a sip and stilling for a second. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay in my apartment?” Sebastian asked, not avoiding Charles’ eyes like Charles would have done, as he placed his cup down. 

Charles was glad that he finished his drink, otherwise, he would’ve choked on it. His cheeks felt hot and he almost wanted Sebastian to repeat his question. 

“No pressure obviously,” Sebastian quickly added. “I know some very nice hotels too.” 

“No, no. I’d love to stay over,” Charles quickly answered and if he wasn’t so occupied with his own nervousness, he would’ve seen Sebastian’s shoulder relax at that. 

Sebastian leaned back in his chair, espresso already finished and watched Charles for a second. Charles asked himself if Sebastian was angry with him not taking off his sunglasses. 

“I thought I could show you around,” Sebastian fiddled with his sunglasses again and Charles rubbed his sweaty hands against his shorts. 

Charles nodded. 

“You can obviously do stuff alone too, I would understand if you need some time alone.”

“No!” Charles interrupted quickly and pressed his lips together at the sudden outburst.    
“I’d appreciate a good tour.” 

He didn’t want to tell Sebastian how much he despised the loneliness he felt the past few months. 

“Alright then,” Sebastian’s amusement was visible in his voice and Charles wanted to crawl under the table. 

“Let me pay and we can drop off your bag.”

Sebastian abruptly stood up from his chair before Charles could protest and left to pay for the both of them at the counter. 

Charles was left dumbstruck again. This feeling wasn’t rare to him whenever he interacted with Sebastian. He followed Sebastian movements, giving him a once over as he walked inside. He desperately wanted to know the reason as to why Sebastian invited him, yet he was incredibly scared of the answer. He thought that the more familiar surroundings would give him more confidence, more bite, but he questioned himself more than ever. Charles felt extremely out of his depth, pearls of sweat forming on his neck and he could faintly hear his pulse ring his ears. 

“Let’s go then,” Seb suddenly appeared next to him again and the younger winced, he zoned out quite a bit nowadays. 

“Yeah.”

–

Sebastian offered to carry Charles’ bag uphill the main street, but Charles denied two times, blushing hard. Seb knew better than to push again, so he did his best to distract them both whilst walking up the steep streets of Amalfi. Sebastian would point to certain shops, saying where they would get the best seafood or where Charles could go shopping for clothes if he wanted to, and Charles wanted to pounce on Seb. If he thought ice-skating felt intimate and domestic, this was on a different level. 

Charles sighed in relief when Sebastian suggested grocery shopping before going to his apartment, allowing them to take a breath in the air-conditioned store. 

“We should do a celebration dinner,” Sebastian suggested as they walked past the wine section. 

Charles looked at him confused. 

“P2 in Austria,” Sebastian reminded with a big smile and Charles suddenly felt like he was floating. 

“Plus the wine is just really good,” Seb winked at him and Charles knew that this was going to be torture. 

“Yeah sure, I trust your opinion.” Charles smiled weakly, still not daring to take off his sunglasses. 

Sebastian nodded, picking two bottles and other things for the dinner. 

After ten more minutes of walking, they finally stood in front of an old looking building, tucked away neatly on one of the side streets, away from the touristy hot-spots. It was when they walked up the stairs to the fourth floor when Charles really realised what he was doing. He was spending his summer break with the man he was in love with and the man that broke his heart. He would share an apartment with said man, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and spend some time on the beach with him. Charles questioned his life-choices and sanity. 

“There we are,” Sebastian huffed, getting the keys out of his back pocket and opening the door, letting Charles enter first. 

The apartment was so much cooler than he expected, no airconditioning, just the balcony doors opened wide, letting in a refreshing and calming breeze. Charles was a bit taken aback at how spacious the apartment was. Big living room, rustical interior, a lot of blue, white and beige and two bedrooms in the same colour scheme. Only one bathroom with a rather spacious looking shower that quirked Charles’ interest. 

“I renovated the bathroom and the kitchen but left the rest as it was,” Sebastian added as he dropped his keys on the dining table. 

“It’s very pretty,” Charles let his eyes roam around the place, smiling at the crumpled and written on daily paper on the table. He imagined Sebastian sitting at the table, reading the Italian newspaper in the morning whilst drinking his coffee, underlining new words to add to his vocabulary. 

“You can use my bedroom,” Sebastian pointed towards one of the doors.

“Guest-room is fine with me,” Charles smiled, walking towards the balcony to look at the view. 

It was early in the evening, the sun slowly setting and Charles vigorously took off his sunglasses to lean over the balcony railing. Some families were making their way towards dinner or the beach, soft chatter flooding up to the apartment. The building was so high up that Charles was able to see the beach and main street. He was absolutely in love with the place. 

“This is incredible Sebastian,” Charles beamed, turning around to look for him. 

His smile froze when he saw that Sebastian hasn’t moved from his spot, standing next to the dining table, practically devouring Charles with his eyes. It was the first time they both properly looked at each other all day. Charles suddenly felt very vulnerable, looking back at the view swiftly, before Sebastian could see the blush creeping up on his face. 

Sebastian coughed. “I’ll start dinner.” 

Charles nodded, staring as Seb disappeared in the kitchen and leaned back at the balcony railing with a heavy sigh. 

Charles didn’t know how much time he spent recollecting his thoughts, but he eventually took his bag to the never-used looking guest room and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He always had that glow on him whenever he was in Italy or back at home, the warm weather smoothing out his hair and making his skin glisten. Even though Charles looked his best, he was feeling his worst. 

“Here,” Sebastian handed him a glass of red wine, when Charles joined him in the kitchen, taking a big gulp immediately before thanking him. Sebastian re-filled Charles’ glass without a comment, turning around to continue chopping up vegetables for a salad. There was an uncomfortable tension hanging around the room that neither of them addressed. 

“Do you need any help?” Charles let his finger glide around the rim of the glass, unsure what to do with himself. 

Sebastian shook his head and Charles took another gulp. 

“Do you like the guest room?” Sebastian asked without turning around. 

“Yes, it’s beautiful. Thank you again.”

Awkward silence. Both of them simultaneously took another sip. 

“Have you ever been to Amalfi?” Sebastian asked again.

Charles jumped a bit at the sudden questions. “Once, when I was a child,” Charles remembered the feel of the stones against his bare feet when he walked on the beach. He smiled to himself. 

“If there is anything you wanna see, let me know,” Sebastian turned around, smiling quickly at Charles before turning again. 

“Thank you.”

Silence. Another sip. 

Charles could already feel the effect of the wine on his body. With every sip, he felt himself calm down more. It also helped that he didn’t drink much over the rest of the season, podium champagne aside, so whenever he  _ did _ drink, the effect would be doubled. Charles leaned against the doorframe, looking out of the open window, listening to Sebastian’s cooking.

“Why did you invite me?” He suddenly blurted out and Sebastian’s hand immediately stilled. 

Charles felt cold sweat forming at the back of his neck whilst waiting for a response or reaction. It took Sebastian a second before turning around fully, his eyes looking strangely sad. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Sebastian shrugged. 

Charles grimaced. That was not the answer he wanted to hear. 

“Why  _ me _ ?” Charles tried again.

A line appeared between Sebastian’s eyebrows, the question hanging unanswered in the air. 

Charles daringly took another step, invading Sebastian’s space slowly. Sebastian backed off slightly, his back boring into the kitchen counter. 

“Why invite me?” Charles asked again. “When you’ve ignored me for almost six months.”

He didn’t want to sound as petty and disappointed as he did. 

Sebastian disagreeingly shook his head. “I didn’t ignore you.” Charles was about to interrupt him, the anger building up in the back of his throat. “I was giving you space.” Sebastian finished, face hardening when he saw Charles’ balled fists. 

Charles took a confused step back, his hand nervously rubbing his cheeks as he tried to process the information. 

“Space?” 

Sebastian nodded. 

“Why would I need space?” He genuinely sounded bewildered. 

“I didn’t want to distract you,” Sebastian smiled weakly. “I wanted you to have a clear head during the season.” 

Charles nodded slowly, but he obviously didn’t understand, drinking the last bit of wine in his glass and putting it on the window sill. He replayed Sebastian words in his head.  _ Space _ . No distraction so Charles could focus. Charles couldn’t stop the barking laughter that escaped his lips and Sebastian looked at him as if he lost his mind. 

“I don’t need space,” Charles tried to catch his breath and Sebastian was still looking at him concerningly. 

He placed a hand on his chest, trying to take a couple of deep breaths, waiting for a response yet again. 

Sebastian didn’t move, he pressed his lips together and sized Charles up and down. 

“Then what do you need?” Sebastian finally spoke, eyes staring intently into Charles’. The glow of the sunset just barely reached Charles’ eyes, making them shine dangerously bright. 

Charles lifted his chin slightly, not wanting to be taken the wrong way ever again. 

“I need you.” 

It sounded so earnest, so desperate, Charles’ eyes looking utterly lost and confused at Sebastian. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to hold him. Charles beat him to it when he took two steps, throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck and softly placing his lips on his. Sebastian could hear a small whimper, but before he was able to kiss back, Charles parted just a bit to look at Sebastian. 

“I’m sorry,” Charles whispered, voice shaking. 

Sebastian gently shook his head, a hand firmly gripping the back of Charles’ neck to keep him from moving further. 

“Don’t be.” 

Charles shivered. 

They rested their foreheads against each other for a moment, taking a couple of shaky breaths before Sebastian roughly connected their lips again. Charles inhaled sharply, letting Sebastian brush his tongue against the younger. 

Charles felt he’s knees give in slightly when he felt Seb’s hands move to unbutton Charles’ shirt, his lips still glued to Charles’. 

“Tease,” He heard Seb mumble against his lips and smiled when he understood that his clothing choice did mess with Sebastian’s head just as he wished for. 

Charles shirt hit the kitchen floor and Sebastian didn’t waste a second before spreading his hands over Charles’ back. The warmth of Seb’s warm palm against his skin made Charles vibrate. The younger practically purred into Sebastian’s mouth. 

Sebastian pulled back, cupping Charles’ face in his hands to look at him. Charles looked at him hazily, mouth slightly parted, lips wet and Sebastian felt the corners of his mouth twitch. 

“Bedroom?” 

Charles nodded eagerly, holding Sebastian’s hand whilst he led them to the bedroom. Charles felt a sense of deja-vu. The familiar squeeze of Sebastian’s hand on his made his heart swell as he was gently pushed back on the spacious bed. 

Sebastian was kneeling next to him, effortlessly dropping his polo shirt on the ground, before hovering over Charles leaving feathery soft kisses along his jaw. 

Charles gripped the duvet, eyes screwed shut as he turned his face slightly to give Sebastian a better angle. 

He felt Sebastian’s hands on his waist and a knee tauntingly pressing between his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Charles breathed and felt Sebastian marking his neck with his teeth as a reward. 

Charles desperately started to rut against Sebastian’s leg, trying to get any bit of friction. 

“You’re so impatient,” Sebastian’s lips brushed against Charles’ ear. 

“Please,” Charles panted. “Touch me.” 

“I  _ am _ touching you,” Sebastian smiled as he gently caressed Charles’ chest, circling his nipple softly. Charles whined in response.

“Did you miss me that much?” Sebastian’s taunting voice rang in Charles’ ear. He wanted to deny it, wanted to keep a little bit of dignity to himself, but he reached his limit a long time ago. 

“Yes,” Charles choked. 

Sebastian hummed, immensely pleased by Charles’ answer and finally let his hand travel down towards Charles’ sinfully short shorts. Charles was a panting and whimpering mess, twitching under Sebastian’s agonizingly soft touches as he slowly pulled down his pants and briefs. 

Sebastian leaned back a bit, trying to get a full view of Charles’ splayed body on his bed. Charles opened his eyes, confused by the lack of touches he got when he saw the way Sebastian was looking down at him. His cock was twitching against his stomach, pre-cum already sticking on his blushed skin. Charles let out a high pitched whine, pressing his hands against his eyes. 

Sebastian gently took Charles’ wrists in his hands to make the younger meet his gaze. 

“Beautiful,” Sebastian whispered against Charles’ lips before gently kissing him. 

Sebastian placed Charles’ hands above his head, squeezing tightly, silently telling him to not move them whilst Sebastian got rid of his own shorts and boxers. 

Charles gasped for air, eyes roaming over Sebastian’s body, finally able to properly see him. 

He felt himself tensing up when Sebastian settled between his legs, warm hands spreading his legs wider. 

“Charles,” Sebastian whispered, making the younger look him in the eyes. “Have you done anything in the past months?” 

Charles’ whole body flushed, understanding what Sebastian meant, shaking his head. Sebastian’s smirk grew wider. 

“Nothing?” He pressed again, his hand suddenly gripping Charles’ dick around the base. 

Charles swallowed hard, shaking his head again. “O- Only my fingers,” he confessed silently. 

Seb grinned, reaching for his bedside table to grab some lube and a condom. Charles trembled when he felt Seb’s lubed up finger against his hole. 

“What are you thinking about when you finger yourself,” Sebastian asked, slowly pushing his finger inside. Charles wanted to answer, he really did, but whenever he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was strangled moans. 

Sebastian swiftly added another finger, curling them up to search for the spot that would drive Charles mad. 

“Tell me, or I’ll stop.” 

Charles almost sobbed when Sebastian’s fingers stilled inside of him. 

“You,” Charles cried out. “Always you.” And Charles finally screamed when Sebastian ruthlessly fingered him. 

“Good boy,” Charles could faintly make out Sebastian’s voice as he felt Seb’s third finger enter him. His eyes rolled back, hands gripping the duvet exactly where Sebastian had placed them. 

“Please,” Charles whimpered, hips raising on their own. “Please, Seb, Please.” 

“What do you need?” Sebastian asked him again. 

“You, inside. Please, bitte!” 

Sebastian abruptly took his finger out of Charles, wiping them on the duvet, before reaching for the condom packet. 

“No!” Charles pleaded, looking at the condom and shaking his head. “Please.”

Sebastian gave him a stern look before dropping the packet, lubing himself up and propping himself on top of Charles. Charles smiled pleasingly, legs immediately hooking around Sebastian. 

Sebastian reached for one of Charles’ hands, intertwining their fingers and slowly pushing into Charles. Charles exhaled, hand forcefully gripping Sebastian’s as he bottomed out. 

When Sebastian was fully inside, he took Charles’ other hand in his too, fully pining Charles underneath him. Charles didn’t know why he felt so grounded but he happily stretched his neck to kiss Sebastian as he slowly moved inside of him. 

Seb lazily pushed in and out of Charles, grunting into the youngers ear. Charles felt like his skin was on fire, wherever Sebastian touched him. Charles missed this, missed Sebastian so much.

Sebastian kissed another hickey underneath Charles’ ear before he heard the younger letting out a whimper. He pulled back, seeing small tears run down Charles’ face. 

“I’m okay,” Charles reassured him before he could ask or stop. “I missed this.” 

Sebastian gave him a warm smile, kissing away the tears before letting go of Charles’ hands to get a better angle. 

“Hold me,” Sebastian urged him and Charles quickly placed his arms around Seb’s back. 

Seb straightened a bit, a hand gripping underneath Charles’ leg, hoisting it up slightly and finally increasing the pace. 

Charles groaned, letting Sebastian fuck him properly and fast for the first time. His fingernails dug into Seb’s skin and he could hear the older moan against his lips. 

“More,” Sebastian pleaded and Charles couldn’t deny as he hardly scratched up Seb’s back.

“You are perfect,” Sebastian murmured against Charles’ ear, making the younger quiver and moan in response. 

“I wanted to fuck you that evening when I saw you on the podium,” Seb continued, voice sounding out of breath as he continued pounding into Charles. Charles felt himself coming closer to the edge. 

Charles dug his fingers deeper into Sebastian’s skin, wanted him to bleed. 

“You should’ve,” Charles groaned and heard Seb chuckle against him. 

“Next time.” 

Charles let out a low and long whine, clenching impossibly hard around Sebastian as he felt himself come untouched. Cum spurting all over his stomach, mouth hanging open. Sebastian eagerly licked into his mouth, catching every last whimper coming out of Charles’ mouth. 

“Mine.”

Charles thought he was hallucinating, still trying to come down from his high, but the way Sebastian gripped his neck, leaving bruising kisses around Charles’ neck, made him think otherwise. 

“Yours,” Charles breathed, fully melting into Sebastian’s touch, hands gripping into Sebastian’s hair. 

Sebastian’s rhythm faltered, thrusts becoming sloppier and sloppier when he suddenly buried himself deep into Charles with a low grunt. Charles felt Seb pulsing inside of him and nuzzled his nose against Seb’s neck, not yet ready to let go of him. 

Seb collapsed on top Charles, turning them both to the side. Charles’ leg hooking around Seb’s waist, careful of not letting Seb slip out of him as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Charles’ head felt fuzzy and his body felt tingly and warm as he buried his face in the juncture of Seb’s neck. He felt Sebastian soothingly rub circles around his back. Charles hummed. 

The bedroom windows were open, the slight breeze feeling heavenly on their sweaty and entangled bodies. Charles breathed in Seb’s musky smell, asking himself when he’s going to painfully wake up. 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian mumbled against his hair, kissing the top of his head softly. 

Charles frowned.

“For what?”

“Ignoring you,” Sebastian whispered, the regret audible in his voice. 

Charles gently caressed Seb’s cheek, savouring the feeling on his fingers. 

“Don’t do it again,” Charles tried to sound stern, but he couldn’t fully hide the bottled up emotions of the past months. 

“You have to admit though,” Seb leaned back, tilting Charles’ chin up slightly so that they were on eye-level. “You drive better when you’re angry with me.”

Charles bit his thumb and Seb beamed. 

–

Charles' alarm woke them both up disgustingly early the next day, Seb reaching out to grumbly turn it off. 

“Why do you even have an alarm during the break?” Seb complained, voice coarse. 

Charles stretched lazily, trying his best not to get hard from Seb’s voice. 

“Forgot,” he mumbled, spooning Sebastian. 

The alarm suddenly stopped, but Sebastian didn’t fully settle back on the mattress yet.

“Charles?” 

Seb’s voice sounded even rougher. 

“Hm?” Charles didn’t open his eyes.

“Why do you have a picture of me as your phone background?”

_ Charles was screwed. _

**Author's Note:**

> hellOOO!! another special shout-out goes to esme (@emeraldsapphic) for giving me italian lessons for one sentence in my fanfiction and for teaching me bar etiquette. (also, i found out about stunning amalfi because of her - pls look up some pictures, the city is absolutely stunning) ♡  
> i tried to be a bit more descriptive this time, really trying to understand what would go on in charles' and sebastian's mind.  
> (every time i wanna write plain smut, we always end up with 2.5k of plot *sigh*)
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> tumblr: @blesshimvettel


End file.
